Detection and quantification of various aspects of the physiology and structure associated with blood vessels can greatly improve diagnosis and treatment of patients. For example, investigation, diagnosis, staging, and treatment of atherosclerotic disease can be greatly facilitated by detection and quantification of types of plaque and macrophages, an indicator of inflammation. In addition, quantification of calcified lesions, such as their locations and volumes, can provide valuable information, for example, for optimal placement of coronary stents. Further, detection and quantification of structures such as stents can help evaluate risks of the malaposition and uncovered struts associated with thrombosis.
Intravascular Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) has a resolution of better than 15 microns and is capable of visualizing the cross sectional morphology of blood vessels in detail, including any atherosclerotic plaques. However, many hundreds of images are created and analysis of image data can be a tedious and time-consuming process when done manually. Providing an automatic or semi-automatic system and method for segmentation and quantification of blood vessel structure and physiology, such as any lumen, calcified plaques fibrous caps, macrophages and stents that are present, is therefore beneficial.